Wands and magic Swords and death
by moonlight1997
Summary: Voldemort and Aizen Sousuke had form an alliance. Soul society had sent Ichigo, Rukia, Toushiro, Renji and Urahara undercover in Hogwarts. How can they survive in a room filled with wizards and not expose themselves? COMPLETED! With 2 different Sequels!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written or shown in this chapter.

Shinigami's case 

_hello_ : Zanpaktou

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: themselves

Ichigo's case

_hello_ : Zangetsu

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: Ichigo

_**Hello**_: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Chapter 1

" This is just damn shit!" Ichigo muttered as he squeezed through the sea of people. "Damn right, you are!" Renji said as he appeared beside him. "Don't use vulgarities!" Rukia shouted and smacked their heads. HARD. Both Ichigo and Renji hissed in pain and rubbed their sore spots. Toushiro sighed and rolled his eyes. Why in the world was he put on a such a stupid mission with a bunch of childish idiots. Of course that include a certain guy that had to accompany them...

"If we don't hurry up, we might miss the train." A voice on Toushiro's right said. Yep... That guy was Urahara Kisuke. Toushiro growled in anger and frustration. Why had he accepted the stupid mission anyway? He remembered Yamamoto soutaicho saying that it was a really important mission to act as a student in a school as Aizen had teamed up with a certain dark wizard called Voldemort and he had to go there to fight first-hand with Aizen and perhaps Voldemort. He had too protect a certain boy called Harry Potter who Voldemort has his eye on. Toushiro readily agreed. Anything to get away from the mountain of paperwork. Though he wasn't really happy about being a _student_ again. Yamamoto soutaichou immediately sent him to Urahara to study about magic and it was then that he realised that he was not the only one going. Thinking back, he started to regret about his choice but he could not step back from the mission. Toushiro sighed again. Oh was he going to regret his choice when he gets back to see another mountain of paperwork which his fukutaichou was _suppose_ to do.

"Oh shit!" Rukia exclaimed as she shunpoed through the pillar, leaving Ichigo and Renji scowling into thin air. "What did she say about not saying vulgarities?" Renji asked. And with that he disappeared with Ichigo ,Toushiro and Urahara following him.

They boarded the train and was searching for an empty compartment but to no avail. All the compartments was TOTALLY filled with rowdy children. They travelled all the way to the back of the train when Urahara tapped Toushiro's shoulder. Toushiro turned back to the larger man as he pointed to the 3rd last compartment. "Its not completely empty but its not exactly full either." Toushiro nodded his head and gestured his friends. Renji opened the compartment door and asked, " Hey! Mind if we sit here?" The trio inside nodded their head. Inside was a boy with black hair and glasses, another boy which looks a little bit fat and a girl with bonde almost white hair.

They immediately sat down, dropping their luggage on the floor with a thud. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the fat boy spoke up. "Hey. My name is Neville Longbottom. This two here is Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter." Rukia shrieked and pointed to Harry. "Oh my god! You're that boy who lived you-know-who's curse!" Ichigo saw his eyes hardened for a split second. He pitied him but for the sake of the mission, they needed to act like other wizards. Which means squealing, shrieking and pointing like them too. Ichigo glanced sideways and saw Toushiro and Renji trying their best to look interested but failing badly. _Oh how long, I wonder it'll take for us to screw this mission_, Ichigo thought darkly. Somehow he got a strange image of Rangiku making a bet. _10 bottles of sake if Taichou and the rest screw the mission in 2 months! No way Rangiku, I'm betting for 1 month! No, 1 week! _Ichigo's scowl deepened at the thought.

_Oh great, looks like I have another bunch of "fans" again,_ Harry groaned inwardly. Urahara leaned forward. "Ho ho! Its nice to meet you! I'm Urahara Kisuke and starting from now on, I'm your new DADA assistant! The orange haired one is Ichigo Kurosaki, the red one is Renji Abarai, this white one here is Toushiro Hitsugaya and lastly the girl is Rukia Kuchiki. They're from a wizarding school in Japan and is tranferring to Hogwarts as 5th years! Same like Harry from what I've heard."

Harry felt a frown developing on his face. He didn't really like the transfer students that much. "Well... You're not the kinda person I thought a DADA teacher will be but...." he said. Urahara grin got bigger as he leaned back pulling the hat over his eyes. Toushiro frowned as he fell asleep. Soon Ichigo, Renji and Rukia was asleep too.

"I bet you 10 bucks that Harry will be in here." Ron said. Hermione frowned as she wacked Ron hard on the head. "Don't be an idiot. We are prefects and we are role models to other students, and role models don't bet." Ron groaned as he rubbed his head. "Man, hermione. Don't be so strict!"

Harry turned his head when he heard the door slid open. "HA! See I was right. He is in here!" Ron exclaimed. "Shhhh! There's people sleeping here!" Hermione said. "Who cares?" "I do!" "Hey, Ron, Hermione. Your shift over?" Harry asked. "Yeah, like 1 hour ago. We spent the rest looking for you." Ron told him as he jumped on the chair with a huge _flump._"Ron! You'll wake them up!" "Sorry." Hermione sat down quietly on the chair. "Who're they?" she asked. "Tranfer students and our new DADA assistant teacher." Luna replied. "Cool! I never knew Hogwarts took in tranfer students! And if he is the new assistant teacher who is the form one?" Ron said. Harry and Neville shrugged.

"So how they're like?" Hermione asked. Harry grimaced. "Like a buncha jerks." he replied. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Well, its the truth!" And he told them what just happened. "Wow... They really do act like a buncha jerks." Ron stated. "Ron!" warned Hermione. "Whatever. I don't like them." Ron said flatly. "We never meant for you to do so."

The wizards gulped to look up to see Rukia glaring at them. _She's pissed, _Harry thought. "You... I thought you were sleeping?" Neville squeaked under her menacing glare.

" I woke up, thats all. I was never a heavy sleeper unlike these two here." she said in a very serious tone, pointing to Renji and Ichigo.

Rukia frowned before her eyes softened and she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you. And I'm really sorry if we irritated you. We're only doing so not to stick out like a sore thumb. You have no idea how many fights they get into just because they're different. And they don't like it. So please understand, we never meant to hurt you."

Hermione saw the sadness in her eyes. "I understand. I'm sorry if what this two idiots said hurt you." Harry and Ron growled in anger. "We're not idiots!" They cried in unison.

"Hey. But you better wake your friends up. We're reaching soon and we gotta change to our wizard robes." Harry told Rukia who went back into her cheerful, 20th century self again. "Thank you very much Harry." Rukia said as she did a curtsy. She turned to shake her friends awake. "W...What?" Renji groaned, blinking from the sudden exposure of light in his eyes. "We're reaching soon. You guys better change."

The shinigamis blearily stood up and stretched away their sleep. Hermione and Luna led Rukia away from the compartment to change in the toilets. That left the males in the compartments to change which they did. Toushiro grumbled as he threw on his robes. He was pretty unhappy when the shop lady had no choice but to give him a first year's robes. After everyone put on their robes, the girls returned to the compartment to grab their luggage as the train came to a stop. Doors slid opened and everyone left through it to get onto the platform. Ichigo and his friends stepped out. It was late evening and they dragged their bags to a fork. On the right lane was carriages pulled by weird horses. On the left was a lane with a huge man stood, holding the lamp in his hand, shouting " First years here!"

The shinigamis stood in the middle of the two lanes, looking downright confused. "Um... So left or right?" Renji asked. Everyone else frowned. "Damn Urahara. He should have told us what to do before disappearing." Rukia cursed under her breath. Urahara had cheerfully waved them goodbye _immediately_ disappeared . Suddenly, an old lady with her hair tied in a bun stepped out. "Transfer students?" she asked. Toushiro stepped out. "Yes. Professor McGonagall, I presume?" Said person raised her eyebrows at the formal boy infront of her. "Yes, yes I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me." she said as she gestured the shinigamis to her right and led them into a clearing in the woods.

In the middle of the clearing is a kettle. "This is a portkey. It can immediately transport you to Hogwarts. Now everyone touches it and don't let go." she said as the shinigamis stepped forward to touch a small part of the kettle. Suddenly there was a pulling feeling in their stomachs as they were ripped form the ground and into the air.

**Thud!** "Ouch!" Renji cried as he landed hard on the ground. "Idiot." Ichigo teased. Apparently, both Toushiro and Ichigo anticipated the landing and managed to land properly on their own feet. Professor McGonagall stood beside them, staring at the two on the floor with an amused face. Renji and Rukia quickly stumbled on their feet. Professor McGonagall turned and started walking while the rest followed her. "I believe the first years is getting sorted. You shall wait here until I tell you to do so." she ordered and turned to walk through the door.

"Hey. Rukia and her friends isn't here yet." Hermione said as she glanced through the first years. "Hermione! Since when are you on first name basis with her?" Ron exclaimed. "Since we met her on the train. Get use to her, Ron. Didn't she already apologised? Besides she had already said that they don't give a damn about Harry." Hermione snapped back. When all first year students was sorted, Dumbledore stood up. "To our newcomers, welcome!To our old hands- welcome back. Before you tuck into your feast, we would like to introduce our new tranfer students from Japan." As on cue, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and Toushiro walked into the great hall. Professor McGonagall opened a new scroll and announced, "Abarai Renji." Hesitantly, Renji stepped forward, eyeing the hat. He sat down and put it on.

_**What's this? You're no human or wizard. Yet, you have huge amounts of magical energy.**_

_Well... Uh... _

_Renji is getting intimidated by a hat! HAHA!_

_Shut it! I know this may seem confusing but its like confidential secret so I'll appreciate it if you don't tell anyone._

_**Sure... So now where do I put you. You're full of brawn but little brains.**_

_Hey!_

_You might be a raggy old hat but you're certainly right there! HAHAHA!_

_**However, you might suit well in Gryffindor. So I'll just put you in Gryffindor!**_

The hat had exclaimed this out loud and the table exploded into claps as Renji made his way towards it. "Hitsugaya Toushiro!" Toushiro then walked out, back straight, filled with confidence.

He sat on the chair and growled when the hat slid over his eyes.

_**You're exactly the same with the guy before you. **_

_Am I?_

_**Sure, both of you is neither human nor wizard but I had promised the red head to keep it quiet. So, now where do I put you in?**_

_Anywhere you please._

_**Really? Well, you're smart and strong You like to follow the rules however you will go against if necessary. I might put you in Ravenclaw or even Slytherin but my instincts tell me you suit better in Gryffindor!**_

Toushiro stood up and strode to the table as it once against erupted in cheers. "Kuchiki Rukia!" Rukia stepped out and made her way to the chair, sat down and put the hat in.

_**Wow! Your group is all alike, aren't they?**_

_What do you mean by that?_

_**How many times do I have to repeat myself. You guys aren't human nor are you wizards. But do not fret, the red head before you had made me promise to keep this fact in dark.**_

_Oh. Okay. Thats good news then. _

_**So where do i put you in? Hufflepuff doesn't suit your personality that much though you both have a certain characteristics for worrying about others more than yourselves... Ravenclaw suits you more though. Smart lady, aren't you?**_

_Thank you..._

_**However, your thirst to protects one is strong. So right now, I shall Place you in Gryffindor!**_

Rukia walked briskly to the table, blushing slightly at the attention she got. "Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo scowled as he put on the hat.

_**Oh ho. You're different from the rest.**_

_How so?_

_**For one while the rest ain't human, you are a human. Though not much. And unlike the others you have 2 voices in your heads.**_

_**Shut up Hat!**_

_Be polite Shiro._

_**Don't call me that!**_

_**Interesting. That voice in your heads is most certainly suited for Slytherin. How about it, heh?**_

_**Don't judge me right now. He's king, so you better start judging him.**_

_**King, heh? Well, as a king you're smart though you prefer acting on instincts. You're have a thirst for power like a Slytherin however you prefer obtaining it to protect you friends. You put yourself before your friends and will do anything to protect them. Clearly a Gryffindor trait. I shall put you in Gryffindor!**_

A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table as they realise that they got all the transfer students. Ichigo walked to the table and sat down. "Now that the introduction is done, please tuck in!" Dumbledore announced as food start appearing on the table.

"What is this thingy?" Seamus exclaimed as he poked the plate with his fork. "That, my friend is our national's food. Its called Soba. Its really tasty. Want some?" Renji said. Seamus winced at the black coloured noodles infront of him and shook his head. "Really? Fine. Your loss then." Like Seamus everyone avoided the japanese food, preferring to stick to their usual english food.

Once the food disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the Forest is strictly out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr Filch, the caretaker,had asked me, for what he tells me is the 462nd time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, or a number of things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch office door. We had 3 changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank who will be taking care of magical creatures ; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Urahara who will be the assistant for DADA this year. He will be helping Professor Umbridge here." Urahara grinned and waved cheerfully at Ichigo who ignored him. Umbridge bowed politely.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will be place on the -" He broke off as Umbridge cleared her throat. "Hem hem." The teachers excluding Urahara glanced at her in surprise. Nobody had ever interrupted Dumbledore in his speech before.

Hermione turned to hiss at Harry. "What does she think she's doing?" "I dunno." came the reply and the next thing they knew half an hour flew past with Umbridge droning on and on about her expectations this year. Both Ichigo and Renji was already dozing off due to jet lag. Toushiro and Rukia was trying their best to stay conscious. Finally when Umbridge finished, Dumbledore had gladly let them go back to their respective dorms. Ron whined when Hermione had dragged him to lead the first years to their dorms. Ichigo and co. Had followed Harry and Neville to their dorms. Once reaching the too warm room everyone split off to their rooms and onto their beds as they immediately started dozing off.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written or shown in this chapter.

Shinigami's case 

_hello_ : Zanpaktou

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: themselves

Ichigo's case

_hello_ : Zangetsu

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: Ichigo

_**Hello**_: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Chapter 2

Ichigo woke up from the bright light shining from the curtains and also from the ruckus. Grumbling, Ichigo stepped out from bed and stormed past Seamus and Harry who was arguing. The two stopped to give him a "_What's your problem_?" look. "Ichigo is always in a foul mood early in the morning. Especially since your arguments woke him up." Renji explained. Harry felt guilty. He knew how it felt like to be roughly woken up from such a nice sleep.

Once Ichigo had appeared right beside them, they made their way to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had appeared to hand them their new lesson schedule. Ron took one long at it and gave a loud groan. "What are you groaning for?" Rukia asked.

Ron showed her the schedule. "Look! We got History of Magic, double potions, Divination, double Defense against the dark arts all in one day!"

"So? What's so bad about it?" Renji asked.

"Well, for one, History of magic got to be the most boring subject ever, Potions is taught by Snape and he has this grudge for us Gryffindor and he keeps deducting our house points on purpose! And Divination is rubbish, and DADA is the worst of all since Umbridge teaching it!" Seamus said as he sent a glare towards Harry. Harry glared back at him right into the eye. "Its only 7am in the morning and you guys are really fighting? Its not good for your brains you know."

"Professor Urahara! G... Good morning!" Hermione stuttered. "Mah, mah. Don't need to be so formal. Its bad for you too, you know." Urahara said. Hermione blushed as she apologised. Urahara let out a chuckle. "Its nice to meet you all. I hope you can guide me for this year as I am new here." Harry and Ron gaped at him. "S... Sure" They managed to say. And with that, Professor Urahara turned and walked away.

"See? With Kisuke here, it won't be that bad." Ichigo said.

"Its Professor Urahara! You ought to show more respect!" Hermione told him.

"Trust me. He's getting as much of respect as we're showing him." Renji pointed out.

After going for Divination and potion, they made their way to the DADA classroom. Inside was Umbridge standing infront of her table. Urahara was standing beside her, grinning cheerfully. Once every student was already in class, Umbridge greeted them with a "Good Afternoon." A few people muttered a "Good Afternoon" back.

"Tut,tut. This isn't good isn't it?" Umbridge said, "Once again, good afternoon!" Now, the whole class unwillingly said a "Good afternoon".

Urahara took a step out and exclaimed, "Good afternoon, minna san! I'm Kisuke Urahara. You can call me Professor Urahara, or in the tranfers' case, Urahara or Kisuke would be just fine. I'm new in teaching here so please guide me!" After saying that, the class lightened up a little.

"Wands away and quills out, please." Umbridge said in an overly sweet tone. The class grumbled as they did so. "Please take out the new textbook, Defense Magical Theory. Do you all have it?" There was no response. "Now, when I ask you a question, you should answer me with a 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or with a 'No, professor Umbridge'. So, do you have it?" "Yes, Professor Umbridge." the class replied. Umbridge looks pleased and was about to turn around to write on the black board when a certain somebody caught her eye.

"You, the one with the orange hair. You should rinse off the dye. And where is your textbook?" she asked. Ichigo frowned. "Firstly, this is my natural hair colour so I can't wash out the dye, kay? And I do not have a textbook. I said no when you asked whether we brought it or not. So it's your fault for not listening straight." Ichigo snapped. He clearly didn't take the insult of his hair colour well. "Watch you manners, boy!" Umbridge snapped back. She too was clearly pissed at Ichigo. "You're getting as much of respect as I'm showing you. And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki!" hissed Toushiro but was stopped when Kurosaki gave him a small smile. Toushiro sighed and shook his head. This was obviously not going well. But if Kurosaki know what he's doing then it will most certainly go not too rough. "Fine! 1 week of detention for you. Now share your textbook with the kid beside you. And I suppose your hair colour is natural too." Umbridge said.

Toushiro felt his temper rise. Did this ugly, stupid toad just call him a kid? How dare she? No matter how much Toushiro feel like strangling her right now, he forced his temper to cool before answering politely. "Yes, Professor Umbridge. You see, hair colour in Japan come has more variety then in England."

"See, Mr Kurosaki? Couldn't you be as polite as this kid beside you? Maybe that's the reason why he skipped grades." Toushiro felt his temper snapped. Ichigo snickered beside him but stopped when he felt the temperature dropped. "Sorry, Professor Umbridge but I did not skip any grades. I am a 15 year old." Umbridge blushed and apologised.

And the whole lesson passed with Umbridge calling him a kid. Harry felt really cold. It was strange as the room felt very warm when they came in. He glanced at Umbridge and saw her shivering. _Good, at least she's suffering,_ Harry thought. Ichigo was shivering violently beside Toushiro, having the full blast of his reaitsu. His fingers felt so numb and he was pretty sure that he was going to have frostbite soon. Urahara and Renji was freezing too as he kept his hands tucked nicely under his arms. Strangely, Rukia was barely affected by it. _Maybe it has something got to do with her Zanpaktou, _Ichigo concluded. He nudged Toushiro in the ribs and when Toushiro turned to face him, he pointed to the window which was foggy because of the water droplets. Toushiro got what he was trying to say and tried to control his icy reaitsu. Almost immediately, the temperature in the classroom went back to normal.

Harry took off his glasses and wiped it. What the hell was that? The temperature had risen almost immediately. It was like someone was controlling it. And if Harry had to guess, it was mostly like Toushiro was the one. His white hair and turquoise eyes suits ice better than the rest of the class.

Ichigo frowned as his sight started to fade. He stifled a yawn and felt his eyes closed. Toushiro frowned as he saw Ichigo sleeping in class. Suddenly, there was an outburst. Ichigo groaned as he cracked his eyes open.

"Now like I was trying to say, we have no need to learn any type of spells." Umbridge trilled. "But what happens if we got attacked, we'll get killed!" Harry pointed out. "Hand, Mr Potter!" "Yeah, Harry's right!" Dean exclaimed, "If we ever got attacked, we will have no idea to fight back!" "Hand, Mr Thomas!" "What will happen if Voldemort comes back!" Harry said. There was sharp intake of breath. "Hand, Mr Potter. And there's no way that you-know-who is back!" "Yes he is! He killed Cedric Diggory!" "No he is not!"

Urahara stood quietly beside her, staring at her in amusement. Rukia was sure he was trying his best not to laugh. "I do not think that I need to raise my hand, Professor Umbridge, however, Harry is right. Doesn't Harry know better then the ministry? After all, he had witnessed a first-hand account of the incident. The ministry on the other hand, did not. What you are doing is creating reasons so not to create panic in yourselves. It's simple human nature really." Urahara said politely. Umbridge's face was turning red in fury. Her partner was siding with Harry Potter? That is atrocious! If she was right, Professor Urahara was hand-picked by the ministry to be her assistant.

In truth, the only thing that Urahara did was to use the Memory Modifier to make them think that he was the perfect candidate to be with Professor Umbridge and was selected in a most perfect role in Hogwarts.

"How dare you, Professor Urahara. Why are you siding with Mr Potter, here?"

"Sorry, Professor Umbridge. But judging from the stories given here, Harry's one seems more realistic."

"I will come to fire you!"

"I am merely stating the truth, Professor Umbridge, I don't believe that doing so was going against the rules. And besides if you fire me, aren't you simply giving the Ministry a impression as someone who abuses their power to control people?"

Umbridge gave out a long puff. By now, her face was totally red in anger, steam could also be seen pouring from her ears. She pointed to Harry in fury. "Potter, 1 week of detention!" And with that she took a paper and started writing. Ichigo smirked. His plan was going way too well. For the week, he was planning to knock her out and search through her files for clues of Voldemort, then use a Memory Modifier to erase all memories of the incidents from her puny brain and maybe Harry. "Kurosaki and Potter take this paper and see Professor McGonagall." Umbridge ordered. Ichigo lazily slid out of his chair and waltzed to her desk and snatched the pink papers from her hand. He turned to leave but not before sticking his tongue out at her. He handed one sheet of the pink paper to Harry as Harry stormed out of the classroom with Ichigo walking beside him.

Ichigo and Harry stopped infront of what Ichigo assumed was Professor McGonagall office. Harry knocked on her door and her door opened. The two of them walked to Professor McGonagall's table. "Sit down, Potter and Kurosaki, so what are you two doing here when you're suppose to be in class?" They handed the pink papers to her and she scanned it. She sighed as she looked up to Harry. "I know that you-know-who has returned however, the Ministry doesn't want to create fear in people. That would just create more chaos. Next time, please keep it to yourselves, Potter." Harry frowned and turned to glare at the wall behind her. McGonagall turned to face Ichigo. "It says here that you were rude to her, Kurosaki. Why is that so?" Ichigo scowled. "She just insulted me. What I was doing was just letting her have a taste of her own medicine." Again, she sighed. "Fine. I get it, just next time, try to be more polite when talking her. We don't want to make more trouble with the Ministry." McGonagall said, "Now, go. And do not miss her detention!"

As Harry and Ichigo walked to the Great hall. Harry asked, "Does that hair attract trouble for you?" Ichigo glanced at him in surprise at the sudden question before nodding. "Yeah. People in my town really hates people who stick out. Thats why I always get into fights most of the time, although it usually ended with them getting beaten into pulp." Ichigo replied. "Me too. Just because I'm the boy who lived Voldemort's curse, everybody look upon me like I'm god or something." Harry said, "Do you really care whether I'm the boy who lived or anything?" Ichigo looked thoughful for a minute before shaking his head. "Nah... It doesn't bother me whether you survived Voldemort's curse or anything." There was a sharp intake of breath. "Y... You... Just said Voldemort's name nonchalantly!" Harry stuttered. "Sure. Why not? Aren't you the one who keep calling him by his name?" Ichigo pointed out. "Yeah but not many people like calling him that. Its like a taboo." explained Harry. "Well, I was always different from other people. You know what, Harry?"

"What?"

"I think we're almost alike. Very alike. We can be great friends. You fight for me, and I will fight for you. If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll put my life on the line to protect it too. Deal?"

Harry hesitated for awhile. But he reached out his hand to shake Ichigo's. "Deal."

Ichigo grinned as they reached the Great hall. They were friends.

To be continued

Sorry of the sucky endings. I was never good at them though. Well please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written or shown in this chapter.

Shinigami's case 

_hello_ : Zanpaktou

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: themselves

Ichigo's case

_hello_ : Zangetsu

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: Ichigo

_**Hello**_: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

I'm really sorry if Urahara didn't throw enough insults to her but if he did, the Umbridge will really have a reason to fire him. But do not worry, I shall make people throw more insults at her in the future.

Chapter 3

"What do you think you're doing?" Rukia hissed at Ichigo. Ichigo looked thoughtful for awhile before answering. "Um... Eating?"

Rukia growled in anger before pulling up her sketchbook from her bag and whacking him hard on the head. "You better tell me before I'm shoving this down your throat." Rukia warned. Ichigo could not help but gulp in fear.

Beside the two, Renji and Toushiro sweatdropped at the scene. "Sometimes I really don't seem to get who's the captain and who's the vice-captain." Ron and Hermione plopped on the chair beside them. They stared amused at Ichigo and Rukia.

"You know, Hermione. Those two really reminds me of us. Just that she's a teeny bit more vicious." Ron pointed out, "But, no...Harry's biting our heads off but not theirs."

"Well, I think he took enough of us for the last 4 years." Hermione told them.

"You think?" Harry grumbled.

As soon as Ichigo finished eating, they quickly made their way back to their dorms. Hermione said the password before the portrait of the fat lady could even ask for it. The whole group settled down around the table and started to do their work.

During the whole time, Ron was groaning, Hermione was scolding him and the two started bickering. Harry was telling them to shut their mouths up. Then he started to call Snape and  
Umbridge names. Renji and Toushiro (who had amazingly finished all their homework under 1 hour) was doing Soul Society paper work at the far end of the table, away from the bickering duo and the boy-who-curses-a-lot so that they couldn't see what they were doing.. Ichigo and Rukia (who had amazingly finished all their homework under 1 hour too) sat beside Renji and was discussing about the next mission they were going to sent somebody to do. They had to pick a person to go and the number of people who will accompany him, the location, the amount of items to be brought, the mode of transport, the accommodation, the amount of money given and more after that.

When everyone was done, they sleepily brought their work up and slept.

==HelLo==

A.N: Hey guess what? I have no idea what's the plot for this chapter. Well, mostly because I'm feeling too sick to write today. Somebody, give me a plot!

==HelLo==

They were sitting in Professor McGonagall's class. They were suppose to do some weird spell called the vanishing spells. Rukia managed to finished on her first try. Toushiro managed to do it too. Ichigo managed to do it on his fourth or fifth, much to his surprise. Renji, Harry and Ron was having lots of trouble. By the end of the class, only Rukia, Hermione, Toushiro and Ichigo escaped from the class without any work to be done. Not only that the four was awarded 10 points each which adds up to 40 in total for Gryffindor.

Next, they made their way to the field. Professor Grubbly-Plank was already there. Once they reached there, they could see Draco and his gang of Slytherins, making his way to them. Once everyone was there, Professor Grubbly-Plank started. She pointed to the bunch of twigs infront of her. "Does anyone now what this are?" she asked. Hermione immediately shot her hand up. Behind her, Draco did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter.

Ichigo growled in anger. Maybe he shall do Kido on them to teach them about insulting his friends.

The next ten minutes was spent on discussing about Bowtruckles. By the end, Hermione had earned another 10 points. Then, they had to draw pictures of the Bowtruckles. That was when Draco came up to them and most stupidly, called a certain person called Hagrid a moron. Ichigo who was drawing together with Harry saw Harry tightened his grip on the Bowtruckle. _This is so interesting, the twigs' turning blue. This is my first time seeing it_, Ichigo thought. But it was mostly obvious that it was suffocating. "Oi, Harry. You're strangling the poor creature." he said. Looking shocked, Harry immediately loosened his grip. The Bowtruckle quickly climbed out of his hand and ran into the forest.

"If that idiot dare to call Hagrid an idiot one more time, I swear..."Harry grumbled to himself. Ichigo felt like he should do Kido to Malfoy right now, for insulting Hagrid. He might not know who Hagrid is but he made a deal with Harry that if Harry wanted to protect someone, then he'll protect them too. It was not as if he couldn't do Kido anyway. Even the basic of Kido was to be known for any type of captain. He slipped a hand under his other arm and whispered, "Bakudo no ichi, Sai." Immediately, Draco and his bunch of cronies dropped on the ground, arms stuck behind their backs, butts sticking up in the air. They screamed in pain at the rough action. Ichigo snickered. All attention was fixed at them. Most of the Gryffindor was laughing their heads off, like Harry and Ron, while some was trying their best to keep a straight face.

Professor Grubbly-Plank rushed to them and immediately tried to pry their arms from their backs, and failed. Finally giving up, she sent them to the hospital wing. Some people was still laughing but a majority of them was holding their ribs, trying to ease the pain of laughing too much. Toushiro and Rukia glared at Ichigo. Ichigo saw it and shrugged. "They deserved it." he mouthed. The two shook their heads and turn their attention to the Professor. The Professor was red in the face, obviously from laughing too. "Umm.... Class is dismissed." she announced after catching her breath.

As they walked back to the castle, Harry turned to Ichigo. "Hey, thanks there."

Ichigo frowned, keeping a confused face. "For what?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "For you know... What just happened to Draco. I have no idea what you did but I got a feeling as if you're the one who did it." Harry explained, "It's good to know you're keeping your side of the deal."

Ichigo grinned. "No problem... A promise is a promise. Once I made a promise, I don't plan on breaking it." Harry's sour mood brightened up. He was pretty mad about Professor Grubbly-Plank becoming their teacher instead of hagrid.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on breaking it too."

==HelLo==

Ichigo and Harry was in detention. And they won't happy. Umbridge had readily rejected Harry's pleas for skipping detention for Quidditch. They were given lines. Everybody would be fooled but not Ichigo. There was quill, paper but no ink. There was a catch, he knew it. Every bastard always made one.

Ichigo started to write when pain erupted from his hand. On his hand, was carved the letter "I". On the paper was the letter "I" written in blood. _Ahh, usually I would just take this with indifference, however for someone who's head contains more air then brain, I got to hand it to her. This is one good torture method_, Ichigo thought grimly. Beside him, he could hear Harry gasp in pain and surprise. Well, maybe its time to work.

As quietly as possible, Ichigo whispered, "Bakudo no niijuu ichi, Sekienton!" And a puff of smoke erupted in the room. Umbridge and Harry started coughing. Quickly, using Shunpo, he knocked Umbridge out, using much of his power. Next he knocked Harry out too, but more lightly this time. The door was locked and sealed with a kido spell by Ichigo before entering the room to prevent anyone bursting in without warning.

Slowly, the smoke started to disappear. Ichigo pulled out his wand and stared at it in disgust. Small little twigs isn't his choice of weapon, but it'll do. He pointed it to her drawer and whispered out, "Alohomora." The lock made a click and Ichigo slid it open. Inside was a whole stack of files. He gave a long look at it before sighing. This was going to take a very long time. Ichigo sat down on the chair and started to flip through the files.

Ichigo had finished one third of the files when there was knocking on the door. Shocked, Ichigo jerked up so fast that his bones gave a loud _snap_! "Professor Umbridge, this is Professor Mcgonagall here. I got matters to discuss with you." Panicked, Ichigo quickly stored the files back into the drawer.

"Do not come in yet." Ichigo said, trying his best to do an impersonation of Umbridge's voice. He grabbed Umbridge under her arms and hauled her on her chair. He slapped her awake. When her eyes opened, Ichigo immediately pulled out the memory Modifier and used it on her. He did the same too on Harry before unsealing the door and said, "Come in." in the same sugary voice again. The door opened and in came Professor McGonagall.

Much to their shock, Umbridge had told them to leave. As Harry and Ichigo rushed out of the door, Professor McGonagall gave them a surprised look.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written or shown in this chapter.

Shinigami's case 

_hello_ : Zanpaktou

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: themselves

Ichigo's case

_hello_ : Zangetsu

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: Ichigo

_**Hello**_: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Chapter 4

"Oi, Ichigo, how was detention?" Renji asked when Ichigo and Harry burst into the common room.

"It was okay." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

Beside him, Harry frowned as he rubbed his temples. "Yeah, Umbridge didn't do much. She just asked us to play this weird game called the "twister". But I have completely no idea why my head hurts though."

Ichigo suddenly started coughing as he stared at Harry, eyes filled with disbelief. "Me too. Um... Maybe you twisted too much and hit your head on the floor or something..." Ichigo explained, sweatdropping. Once he uses a Kikanshinki (the Memory Modifier thingy) he have absolutely no idea what replacement memory would be given. In Inoue's case, was made to believe that her house was attacked by a yakuza gunman. In ichigo's family case, they merely believed that they slept through a truck crashing into their house when it was used on them. And now, Harry believed that they were playing Twister. Ichigo didn't want to know what memories the Kikanshinki had gave to Umbridge.

"Right... Are you sure about that Harry?" Ron asked.

"Of course I'm sure she did. She was playing with us too! Even Ichigo agreed!" Harry said. Ichigo nodded frantically, struggling hard to not laugh.

"Well... If you say so. You better get some rest." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and left to the boy's dorm. Ron and Hermione went back to their own too leaving Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Toushiro behind. "Seriously, Twister?" Renji asked Ichigo with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, "How am I suppose to know that the Kikanshiki decided to give him such a stupid memory?"

"Yeah, sure. So you find anything?" Toushiro asked as he sat down on the chair infront of the fireplace. Everyone settled around him. Ichigo shook his head and explained, "Neh... McGonagall had asked to come in before I had found anything interesting. However, I had formed a friendship with Harry."

Toushiro nodded his head and closed his eyes to think for awhile. Rukia turned to Ichigo. "You better not use the Kikanshiki too much on him. And you better stop hitting his head to knock him out. If you keep doing that, I'm not surprise if he suffered concussion." She told him .Ichigo merely grunted in reply.

"She's right, Kurosaki. Use your original plans on alternate days so you better not be knocking him out tomorrow." Toushiro said, "What else do you have about your plan?"

Ichigo thought for awhile before answering, "Umbridge had turned down Harry's request to skip detention for Quidditch tryouts."

"I see. You have a plan for that, I suppose." Toushiro asked.

"Sure, I do! Knock her out, get Harry and me out of there, attend Quidditch tryouts, go back before using the Kikanshiki on her again." Ichigo told.

Toushiro frowned. Usually for such a stupid and rough idea, he'll certainly disagree, however, he never like her much though and even though he won't show it, would like to see her get tortured. Besides, a strong friendship between Ichigo and Harry was necessary. "Good. Now go back to sleep, we got a long day ahead. Especially you, Kurosaki."

"Hai, Hitsugaya taichou!" Renji and Rukia said before rushing up their respective staircases to their bed.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ HelLo :0

The next day was just horrible to Harry. He had nevr finished his homework and now had paid dearly for it. He wasted lunch to finish the rest of his homework. Amazingly, Ichigo had already finished his despite going into detention with him. How lucky of him.

Later that day, they stood outside Umbridge's door again. "So... You better prepare yourself. I don't think we're going to play Twister or Barbie Dolls today." Ichigo told Harry who silently nodded. They knocked the door and there was the sugary voice again. "Come in!" The two opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Now sit down and write "I must not tell lies" for Mr Potter and "I must not be rude to my teachers" for Mr Kurosaki." Umbridge ordered. Ichigo saw on the table the same old quill again. He hesitantly took it in his hand and started to writing, discreetly wincing in pain as the words "I must not be rude to my teachers" was carved on his hand. This was very unfair. Why was it that Harry got a shorter line then he did? He heard Harry gaped in pain and surprise and turned to him and gave him a small smile of encouragement.

_Meanwhile_

"So we just walked across this wall 3 times thinking what we want, and the room would just appear as we want it to be?" Renji asked.

Toushiro sighed. Gosh, the 6th unit vice-captain can be so blur at times. "Yes, Abarai. How many times did I repeat that? No, how many times did you repeat that?"

_With Umbridge_

Blood was starting to drip from his hand to the table, creating stains on the brown wood table, before healing itself again. He was on 57th line. Harry gritted his teeth in pain. God, it hurt. Umbridge is a very sick and sadistic person. Oh what would he do to make Umbridge scream in pain and fear. When he had heard Umbridge say that the words would ink in, he never thought sinking, literally. Beside him, he could the scratches of metal against paper as Ichigo's hands flew across the paper writing his own lines. His hand was bleeding and had numerous scars too. However his face held no emotion, only the permanent scowl on his face, not wanting Umbridge to feel the joy of making them in pain.

Hours later, the sky turned dark. It was then when Umbridge had told them to stop. Almost too gladly, Ichigo had left the quill to drop on the table. As time flew by, the healing process had taken a longer time to do so and thus, his hand was filled with his lines cut open and blood flowing out freely. He really hated that quill. Umbridge held both of their hands to examine the scars and wounds. "Good. I hope you be better in the future. Now leave my office." Umbridge told them.

Harry and Ichigo walked as quickly as possible to their common room. Suddenly, Harry had caught sight of Ron walking tiredly up the staircase.

"Umm... Ron what are you doing with a broom?" Harry asked.

Ron turned them ,startled. He started to laugh nervously before trailing off. He stared at them and sighed. "You better not laugh. But I'm practising for the Keeper's spot."

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. He accidentally brought his bleeding hand out to scratch his nose. Ron stared at it. "Uh... It's just a cut thats all." Harry lied. However, Ron was quick and reached to grab his hand and brought it to the same level as his eyes. He gazed intently at it. A few awkward moments past and Ron let his friend's hands go.

"You better tell me what happen, Harry."

Harry hesitated but decided to let his friend know.

"That old sick, revolting, bitchy hag!" Ron exclaimed, "You ought to tell McGonagall." He turned to Ichigo and narrowed his eyes on him which Ichigo's mind translated to _ Did she do it to you too? And if you don't tell me the truth, I will personally hit your head with my broom. _Ichigo gulped and nodded his head.

Suddenly, the Fat Lady's voice interrupted them. "Are you blys going to stand there talking all night or do you want to go in?"

_The next day_

The two entered Umbridge's room. As they went to the table to sit down, Ichigo nudged Harry. "Yeah?" Harry asked.

"You got Quidditch tryouts to attend right?" Ichigo said, "You can go. I'll take care of old hag here."

Harry stared at him. "No!"

"Why? If you're worried that Umbridge finds out, you don't need to. I got everything under control here."

"Yeah how? If she finds out, we'll get busted!"

"Look, Harry. I know Quidditch's important and that you must be worried sick about Ron so you better start moving to the door and out of it."

"But-"

"Trust me, I know how to handle this type of situations. However, once your Quidditch tryouts ended, you better promise me you're coming straight back here, deal?"

"..... Deal."

Harry didn't know what Ichigo was up to but he was right. Harry was worried about Ron and not seeing him makes his heart beat uncontrollably. He turned back and walked out of the door. Ichigo quietly sealed the door again. "Potter where are you going?" Umbridge roared. Ichigo winced visibly. God, she look really ugly when she's angry. Ichigo couldn't find any words to describe how ugly she looks right now. She rushed to the door and turned the handle. However, the door would not budge.

Ichigo grinned at Umbridge before tapping her shoulder. Umbridge turned to glare at him. "Uh uh, Umbridge, you ain't going anywhere until I'm done with you." he said teasingly, before bringing his elbow down to Umbridge's head. There was a crack and Umbridge's eyes rolled back before she dropped on the floor.

This time Ichigo didn't bother to let her have a comfortable place to lie on. He immediately walked to her drawers and pulled his wand. Saying the same spell again, the drawer clicked open and Ichigo pulled a whole bunch of files and started searching from the start.

_On the field_

"Harry, I thought you were in detention with Umbridge?" Angelina asked.

"She cancelled it off." Harry lied as he waved to his best friend.

Ron stared at him in shock. He obviously didn't expect him to be here. However, he waved back too. Harry could see how pale in worry Ron was. He gave him a thumbs up in encouragement. It worked as his friend stepped out more confident. Harry cheered when Ron managed to score 4 out of 5.

_In Umbridge's office_

Ichigo was flipping through the last of the files when he came to a stop. Trembling, he pulled out the files away from the stack, opened it and read through it. Glancing around for any other people looking at him, he quickly stuffed the file in his robes.

He quickly pulled Umbridge to her chair, not caring how many times her head hits the floor or the table or chairs. He pulled out his Kikanshiki and pressed the button. There was a bright flash of light. Ichigo made his way to his table and unsealed the door. He pulled Harry's stack onto his table and started writing with two hands. Yes, he was ambidextrous. In fact, he only turned ambidextrous due to the huge amounts of planning and paperwork to do. And hell, was it useful. He ignored the pain from both of his hands as the words "I must not tell lies" was carved on his left and "I must show respect to my teachers" on his right. He really hoped Harry would keep his part of the deal and come back immediately. Umbridge was still unconscious for some reason Ichigo do not know.

This time, the healing process took a much longer time to heal than yesterday. If this continued any longer, he was pretty sure that he'll faint from loss of blood sooner or later. Luckily, the door opened to reveal Harry panting from the exercise of running up 7 floors to Umbridge's office. He stared, confused at the sleeping Umbridge and slid to his chair. Ichigo quickly hid his left hand and pass Harry his stack of sheet. "So how did it go?" he asked.

"Well. Ron made it as keeper." Harry said smiling. But his smile turned to a frown as he saw his stack of paper nearly completed. "Ichigo, did you write for me?"

Ichigo hesitated. "Sure I did! But it didn't hurt! Besides they saw people with A blood type recovers blood faster than any other blood type. And would it hurt if you had fantastically seen Umbridge doing an impersonation of monkey and fish exactly at the same time!" he lied.

A smile crept on Harry's face as he imagined Umbridge looking like so. "But you sure you're alright?"

Ichigo nodded his head and gave a reassuring smile. Harry took his quill and started writing. Soon, Umbridge woke up. She called them forward to inspect the wounds on their hand. After that she let them go ,mumbling about monkeys, bananas, fish and tanks. Harry stifled a laughter. They made their way up to the common room, said the password and a burst of cheers erupted from the room.

"Take a butterbeer Harry, Ichigo!" exclaimed Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Over there!" replied Ron, pointing to the armchair and Harry made a quick beeline towards it while Ichigo quickly search around for his friends. He found them in their boy's dorm. "Guys, I was searching through Umbridge's files and I came across this." Ichigo said as he handed them the file. They opened it and read through it, eyes widening in shock.

"So, what do you make from it?" Ichigo asked.

To be continued

Sorry if the screentime for the rest ain't much. I'll make sure they have more in the future.

Also I hope you can give me some suggestion about the files cause I haven't came up with anything yet.

And due to time limitations, I have reduced Their detention time to 1 week instead of 2 weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written or shown in this chapter.

Shinigami's case 

_hello_ : Zanpaktou

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: themselves

Ichigo's case

_hello_ : Zangetsu

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: Ichigo

_**Hello**_: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Thank you Ziya Hitsugaya for the wonderful suggestion

Chapter 5

"This is impossible!" Rukia exclaimed. She stood up and slammed her hand on the bed post in anger. The whole bed shook from the impact.

"Calm down, Kuchiki." Toushiro said as he read through the file once more, "All the evidence is in this file whether we like it or not."

Their frantic conversation turned to quiet whispers once Harry came up stating that he wanted some rest.

"When Soul Society gained information that Aizen had allied with Voldemort, I knew he would thought of something more clever. However, I would never thought that this would happen." Renji said, shaking his head in his hands.

"Well, it just did." Ichigo said, " Aizen Sosuke had already taken over the ministry of Magic."

"That bastard!" Renji hissed.

Toushiro got up as he put on his robe. "I got to inform Soul Society about this." He turned to leave but was stopped by Ichigo's grip on his arm.

"Don't inform them. If Soul Society knows, they won't hesitate to execute anyone here, including Harry and we don't want that do we cause' from what I heard its stated in the prophecy the Harry would be the one that defeats Voldemort. If he's gone, who else is going to? I don't think there's another Harry Potter in this world." Ichigo whispered.

Toushiro scowled. Even though he does not wants to admit it, Ichigo was right. Harry is a very important player in both the wizard war and the Winter War. But it wasn't easy. He wasn't sure about Voldemort but Aizen is a really clever person, he would not be fooled so easily and he would not let anyone foil his plan without having a plan against it. He hesitated for awhile before finally giving up and sat down on the bed again. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"We can call some Shinigamis." Rukia suggested.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. "We can. It is obvious that we can't call anyone from the first 13 unit as the 12th unit is keeping track of Shinigamis going through the Senkaimon. So the my unit is the only one that we can use. But our unit is lacking in people right now. Most of them is all around the world because of Aizen Sousuke and his hollows." he said, "So we better call them when we absolutely need it which isn't now as nothing bad popped up yet."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. However they had a really bad feeling that the "bad" thing that will pop up will happen really soon.

_The next day_

Harry crept into the deserted common room and sat in his favourite chair. As he unscrewed the ink bottle, he thought about the behaviour of his friends in their dorms. It was strange. The normally calm and cool Toushiro is hiding and shivering under the blanket. Renji who would usually start snoring and kicking in his sleep is now sleeping like a cat. The quiet and peaceful sleeping form of Ichigo had turned to someone drooling and murmuring something about woman. Yep, it was really strange.

Unknown to him, the real Toushiro, Renji ,Ichigo and Rukia was sliding open the window of their dorms and onto their bed and fell back into their sleeping bodies. Green ball candy flew out of their mouths. Toushiro and Renji said something about needing to sleep before closing the curtains. That left Ichigo who could not sleep for unknown reasons. And since he had nothing better to do with a room filled with sleeping people, he climbed of the bed and down the stairs. He could not help but notice the fact that Harry was already awake and that there was a drool stain down his chin. Damn Kon! As he reached the common room, he saw Harry writing something. As quietly as possible, he tip-toed behind him and read behind his back. It was a letter to someone called Snuffles. His curiousity took over and he asked, "Who's Snuffles, Harry?"

As suspected, the unaware Harry jumped at least a metre high in the air before quickly folding the letter and stuffing it into his pocket. "N... Nothing." Harry replied.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you sure? Because nobody writes a letter to an imaginary person."

Harry paled at this statement before scratching his nose. "You're right. Snuffles is a nickname I gave to Ron's cousin. His real name is Sam."

_He's hiding something from me, _Ichigo thought. He made a mental note to wake Renji up that night to find who the real Snuffle is before smiling. "Is that all? That's nothing much to lie about isn't it?"

Harry laughed nervously and muttered an apology.

_On the Quidditch fields_

Toushiro stared at Harry as they walked into the stadium. They split as Ron and Harry made their way to the field, and Hermione, Renji, Rukia and him sat on a bench. Ichigo had disappeared when they made their way to the Great Hall. The strange thing was during breakfast, Ron, Hermione and Harry was reading the newspaper like their life depended on it. And Ron had cried, "Isn't he the one from the o-" Toushiro wasn't sure what "o" stands for but it did certainly aroused his suspicion. He would search about later in the afternoon.

_Meanwhile_

Peeves was floating freely in the room, listening to an orange head boy speaking. Normally he won't do this but the boy had intrigued him. Unlike ordinary wizards here, he gave off the odour of death. He isn't stupid. He could sense that there was 4 more in the school however this one gave a stronger odour than the rest. It was like there was another being that resides in him that has a huge thirst for death and was powerful enough to have it. No, it wasn't as simple as seeing someone dying or being some random murderers he hear the students whisper about, it was as if the person was death itself. He feared the boy, it was simple as that. And thus, he respect the boy. He respect him as much as the Bloody Baron. The reason for doing so was because nobody could be death. Heck, nobody could be even close to it. Not Harry Potter, not the other ghost in the school, not him and that was saying a lot since he is already dead.

"Like I was saying, there will be something bad that will happen to Hogwarts but nobody knows it yet." Ichigo said, "And since they don't know about it yet, I have come to ask for your help."

"And why ours?" the usual playful tone in his voice gone as Peeves asked in a serious manner.

"Thats because people won't grow suspicious when you travel into place. And you guys are ghosts and we handle ghost better then we handle humans or wizards or whatever." Ichigo explained, "There is a saying that the more complicated a person is, the weaker they are. Ghost aren't complicated and thus you are strong."

Peeves gave a thoughtful face despite knowing the answer in his heart or brain or soul. "Sure. Is the other ghost joining too?" he said.

"I have no idea. I would most certainly ask them but it's up to them whether they want to join or not." Ichigo replied, a small smile on his face. He was obviously happy with the reply he got.

Peeves nodded his head. He was certain that the other ghost wouldn't reject the idea of helping him.

Ichigo bowed his head and muttered a "Thank You" before leaving the room. Peeves' smile returned to his face as he thought gleefully about his plans to ruin Umbridge's day.

_On the Quidditch fields_

Rukia saw Ichigo running towards them, the usual scowl gone as a smile settled over his face. "Yo, Ichigo, what are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Just creating a personal group of helpers." came the reply.

"Oh."

The group on the bench stared as Harry whizzed around in the sky on his broom while Ron flew right and left trying to block the balls from going through the hoops. They all clapped (Toushiro too even if he was a teeny bit reluctant) as Ron managed to save 5 out of 5. Harry had landed to give him a round of applause too. Ron grinned sheepishly and walked to them. Angelina Johnson, who from what they heard from Hermione was the captain walked towards them and stared at them.

"Um... What do you want?" Renji asked as he was starting to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Oh, nothing much. I had just realise that some of you would fit perfectly in our Quidditch teams." Angelina said, "The red head here has arm muscles, perfect for a Beater or a Chasers. This raven haired and this white haired though small, is strong and fast. The orange haired one has good reflexes and is strong. If you ask me, I think you guys are fit to be in any spot in the team and since we have limited people, do you want to be the reserve?"

The 3 looked at her, eyebrows raised. There was an awkward silence.

Rukia was the first to break it. "Right..."

"Sure..."

"Okay..."

"Are you sure the heat's not getting to your brains?"

Harry snickered at the last comment but quickly stopped once Angelina glared at him. "Why not? It's not as if you suck at sports or anything." he pointed out.

"Right..." Renji said, "See, the problem is, Harry, we have completely no idea how to ride a broom."

"Thats no problem. We can teach you." Angelina said.

Toushiro inwardly winced at the ridiculous image of him riding a broom. There was some mutters of agreement from his colleagues, namely Rukia and the next thing he knew, he was holding a dirty broom in hand. He sighed. There was absolutely no way to escape this.

"Now hold your hand above the brooms and say 'up'." told Harry.

"Up." Ichigo said in a bored tone. Surprisingly, the broom flew into his hand immediately. Everyone else managed to do the same.

"Wow... You guys are naturally abled to play Quidditch then. "Harry joked.

They pent the next few minutes flying in the air. Even though there was trouble at first when the Slytherins began making fun at Ron, they managed to master the basics of flying.

A few hours past and by noon, they were officially the substitutes of Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

To be continued

Today's isn't anything much but still enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written or shown in this chapter.

Shinigami's case 

_hello_ : Zanpaktou

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: themselves

Ichigo's case

_hello_ : Zangetsu

_**Hello: **_Hat

_Hello_: Ichigo

_**Hello**_: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Chapter 6

"High inquisitor?" Harry asked as Hermione grabbed the newspaper to get a good look at it.

"Whazzit about?" Renji drawled as he started dozing off to sleep.

Beside him, Toushiro stifled a yawn as he took a huge gulp of japanese tea. He was really tired from staying up at night to warn Urahara about Aizen. Initially, he wanted to search through some folders for Snuffles however had collapsed into bed as soon as he touched it and only woke up in the morning. Maybe the Quidditch training was too draining for his gigai or did Urahara "accidentally" gave him the reaitsu draining gigai? He did not know.

Ichigo and Rukia was half eating and half sleeping.

"I don't believe this!" Ron exclaimed, "The ministry made Umbridge the high inquisitor?"

Upon the word "Ministry", the Shinigamis snapped up glaring at the newspaper Hermione held in her hand. They curled their hands forming fist, trying to control the anger and surprise. "They did what?" they cried in unison.

"You heard me, they made Umbridge high inquisitor." Ron replied.

"Oh..."

"So, is she going to inspect the lessons?" Toushiro asked in a bored voice despite the butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah." Hermione said with a grimace.

The Shinigamis groaned once more. This was just not their day.

_Divination class_

They came to a halt when they had reached the Divination classroom. There stood their nightmare. Umbridge. Umbridge was going to inspect Trewalney's lesson.

"So... Harry, what did you dream of yesterday?" Ron asked.

"I kinda forgotten .But let's just pretend I dreamt of Snape drowning in the cauldron... Lets say around 2 days ago?" Harry replied as he jotted the information down on his dream diary.

2 tables to their right sat Renji and Rukia. "So what did you dream of?" Rukia asked.

"I dreamt that I was as rich as Ōmaeda and could buy every single goggles in Soul Society and the Human World!" Renji exclaimed excitedly.

"Right..."

Behind them sat Toushiro and Ichigo. "So what did you dream of?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Me neither."

As Renji and Rukia sweat dropped at the captains' conversation, Umbridge cleared her throat. "Hem, hem."

Umbridge had asked Trewalney question that caused her to snap. By the time she was done, Trewalney's pale face was half red from fury. She snatched Harry's diary away and started reading aloud what he foreseen in his diary. Ichigo and Renji was already snoring away in dream land.

When the class had ended, everyone had reluctantly made their way to DADA class. When they reach there, Professor Urahara was already there humming to himself as he laid on his back on Umbridge's table. Ron whistled at his guts. However Urahara had jumped right off the table in a split second and beside the table once Umbridge stepped in the room. Hermione gaped at him. How did he appear from one place to the other so quickly? She was about to ask him that question when Umbridge had told them to keep their wands and to take out their books.

Everyone silently groaned as they did so. "Now, since we had finished Chapter 1 a few days ago, we'll be continuing on Chapter 2. Everyone, please open to the chapter and start reading."

Hermione quickly shot her hands into the air. "Yes, Ms Granger?"

"Actually, I had already read finish that chapter already."

"Then read Chapter 3 then."

"I had already read that too. In fact, there was quite a few statements that I disagree to."

"I do not care about that." Umbridge hissed at her.

Urahara had walked past Hermione and bent down to stare at her book. She looked shocked at him as well as Harry and Ron. Urahara quickly grinned and did an impression of someone was strangling him and then pointed to Umbridge and discreetly sticked his tongue at her. The three could not help but giggle at the ridiculous sight of him. Urahara grinned again and turned to bent down on Ichigo.

"How are you doing?" Urahara asked.

"Not too well. So how's research on your part?" Ichigo whispered as he continued to stare at his textbook.

"Well... We're not so good on our part either. However I think that Hitsugaya kun would be looking on Snuffles sooner or later. The information would certainly help on the research." Urahara replied as he pretended to scan over the textbook that Ichigo was reading.

"Okay. Good luck on the research then. If I get any information, I'll tell you."

"That be good." Urahara said as he stood up, "We'll meet in the Room of Requirement 1 day later, kay?"

Ichigo did not answer but nodded his head as he continued to stare at the book but mind not registering what was written down on it.

Toushiro glanced at Ichigo's hand and realised that he had held one finger up. Toushiro's mind had instantly translated this to that they will meet at the Room of Requirements one day later. He turned to face his book again, a sign for Ichigo to drop his hand.

"5 points from Gryffindor." Umbridge announced to the class.

"What was that for?" Harry cried as he angrily stood up.

"Don't get involved!" Hermione hissed.

"1 more week of detention for you, Mr Potter." Umbridge said coldly.

Ron and Hermione pulled Harry's robes so hard that Harry was forced to sit back on his chair again. He gave a dark scowl to the two. Wow, he was such a genius to get another week of detention from Umbridge. His scars had barely even healed yet. And worse, wouldn't Angelina be so freaking mad at him. He gave a sigh from imagining the amount of scolding Angelina will throw at him once she heard about the detention.

_The next day_

They were in the Gryffindor's common room. Harry had his hands dipped in a bowl of Murtlap tentacles to heal the wounds. Apparently, he had succeeded with another day with Umbridge during Care of Magical class. Now they were talking about making their own army. An army filled with students that wants to improve their magic to help against Voldemort.

Unbeknownst of them, Toushiro had performed a Bakudo number 26, Kyokko to hide him and his presence from their sight by bending light and was currently standing beside them as they conversed about something called the Order of the Phoenix, Lupin and Diggory. He frowned. What were they talking about? He stood longer to find more but the three had just ended their conversation (and argument, perhaps) and was leaving towards their dorms. He waited until his instincts told him it was okay to move. The Bakudo had disappeared. Immediately, he ran out of the common room to see Urahara and co in the Room of Requirements.

Once he reached the seventh level he paced across the wall 3 times and a door appeared. He opened the door and stepped inside. Inside was what looks exactly like the huge basement under Urahara's shop in Karakura town, in Soul Society and in the Visored's hideout. It was huge. Ichigo, Urahara, Rukia and Renji was already there, sitting on the floor. "So, Hitsugaya kun, what did you find out?" Urahara asked.

Toushiro took a huge gasp of air. Man, the gigais that was given to them was really draining. "Nothing much. Something about the Order of the Phoenix, Lupin and Diggory." He replied as he sat down on the sandy ground.

Urahara look thoughtful for awhile. "Well, I heard about Lupin. But not much. Apparently, he used to be the DADA teacher 2 years ago. However, he had disappeared right at the end of the year. And Diggory use to be a student in this school. He died last year in the triwizard tournament."

"How about the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius?" Renji asked.

"I have no idea. Though, if I was forced to guess, then Sirius and Lupin may be related to the Order of the Phoenix." Urahara said.

They nodded their heads. Rukia and Renji had witnessed a magnificent incident where someone's head had popped out in the fire. Harry had called him Sirius. And Sirius was Snuffles. They was sure of it as Hermione had told them to use codenames and much more importantly, Harry had ended the conversation with Snuffles. After witnessing that, they had ran al the way to find the other 3 to tell them what happened.

"So the Order of the Phoenix, may in a way be connected to Harry. Since Sirius is Harry's godfather and is mostly run by Dumbledore." Rukia said, "It got to be. Most of the people here believes in Dumbledore and Dumbledore knows Tom well. Besides, He's strong enough."

That made sense. Urahara had typed everything down on his computer. "Mah, there's alot of answers we found out today. I'll stay here to do a little bit more of research. You guys better leave soon. There's a long day ahead of you."

Ichigo stood up and stretched. He gave a loud and long yawn as he left the room along with the other 3, using Shunpo as fast as possible in their Gigais so to escape the teachers. They managed to reach their rooms without detection and slept heavily that night.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written or shown in this chapter.

Shinigami's case 

_hello_ : Zanpaktou

_Hello_: themselves

Ichigo's case

_hello_ : Zangetsu

_Hello_: Ichigo

_**Hello**_: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Chapter 7

Things had went well for the next 2 weeks. Ichigo had spent more time with Harry. Harry had agreed to teach a secret class of DADA. Toushiro had managed to finish all of his paperwork. Rukia had beat Renji to a pulp to relieve her stress. Renji managed to perform a Hado number 31 perfectly without the incantation. Urahara had found more information about the Order of the Phoenix. And most importantly, they couldn't wait till the Hodsmeade trip.

The Shinigamis sat huddled in a corner talking abut Aizen.

"So... The most possible solution is that he used Kyoya Suigetsu against them and hypnotized them. Most of the things in their brains is mostly air so it wouldn't be as hard as us." Renji said.

"True..."

"Harry is going to make an army to defeat Voldemort. If Voldemort is there..." Toushiro said.

"Aizen will be there too." Ichigo finished his sentence.

"I think its time to call our unit." Rukia said as they went up to the Boy's dorm. There was a cellphone hidden under Ichigo's bed. They keyed in a number and the phone started ringing.

"Hello, Kurosaki kun?" the voice at the other end said.

"Inoue, I know you're at Karakura Town right now. But we got some urgent matters at hand and we sincerely need your help." Ichigo said.

"Okay! So what do you want?" Inoue exclaimed.

"We don't need you to be in England right now, but we need you to be on high alert and to start training with Rangiku. Kay?"

"Sure! Thats all?"

"Yeah but please inform Chad and Ishida about this too. We'll call you when your presence is neccesary. And uhh... Thank you."

"You welcome. See you soon!"

"Yeah."

They hanged up and Rukia asked, "So?"

"She'll be okay."

"Good."

They stood up to leave the room to a certain place called Hodsmeade. And they were excited. Well, Rukia and Renji only. Urahara was going too so maybe he was excited as well. They sat on carriages as some weird type of horses pulled it. Apparently, nobody could see it save a few.

Harry could and he tried to tell it to Ron and Hemione just that they could not see it. Ichigo did not try to agree with Harry. He wanted to act normal. Like other wizards. Not like Harry. But luckily, Luna was there to say that she could see it too. When they reached there, they were amazed to see rows of shops selling things from weird looking candy to clothing store that sells colourful socks.

Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately made their way to the Hog's Head. Ichigo and the others saw it and followed him. When they reached the pub, it was bare. Nobody was there. They could not help but wonder why Harry wanted to be here. Harry took a seat down on one of the table and ordered a butterbeer. They sat down next to him, puzzled at his actions but obviously knowing better than to ask him about it. Besides, they kind of figured that they'll find out sooner or later.

True enough, within half an hour, people keep popping up in the Hog's Head. Once it seems that everyone was there, Harry began talking.

The other students stood listening to Harry as he speak but they kept glancing at Urahara who was wearing his usual outfit that he wore in Karakura Town. He stood next to Ichigo happily waving his fan as he listened to Harry. Toushiro understood why they were so wary of him. To them, what they were doing was totally against the rules. Teachers enforced the rules. Teachers scolded them for breaking the rules. Yet, here was one teacher who was breaking the rules along with them. It was not as if there was no teachers that ever did that before but it was certainly not often. Maybe they were just simply not use to it.

So they sat there for an hour listening to Harry as he spoke. When he finished, they were more than glad to finally move their cold legs. One by one, everyone left Hog's head.

When they reached the more popular part of Hodsmeade, Harry, Ron and Hermione had shown them around the place. Rukia and Renji was shouting about how much the place seem like Rukongai in Soul Society. Then, Ron asked what was Rukongai and where was Soul Society. Toushiro heard that and glared daggers into Rukia and Renji's back for screaming Rukongai out loud. Harry and Hermione was talking about someone called Cho. Ichigo could not help but chuckle when Harry blushed. Urahara nudged him and whispered into his ear, "Oohh... Harry-kun is in loveee..."

Ichigo glared at him and punched him hard on the nose, "Stupid guy." he muttered as he left Urahara crying in pain on the ground. Hermione gaped at him as she rushed back to Urahara to help him walk back.

_The next day_

Ichigo and friends was walking down the stairs when they saw a large group of people gathered around a pillar. Ichigo decided to ignore it but was pulled to the fence by Rukia and Renji. They squeezed their way through the group of people. There pasted on the pillar was a poster.

It read Educational Decree number 24. All clubs, groups, organisations or teams are not allowed.

They quickly made their way out of the crowd before anyone even managed to lose their temper. "So, what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Well, since that bitch decided to put up that stupid decree, we have more reasons to keep our newly made DADA group a secret." Hermione grumbled.

_Aizen... You son of a bitch, _Ichigo cursed.

The rest dug their finger nails into their palms, letting the pain override their anger. They took a deep breath before calming down. Toushiro had reluctantly let his freezing reaitsu lessen.

Ichigo felt his head growing light with thousand of desires to take revenge on Aizen. Rukia felt turmoil. Once again, she let her reaitsu to rise. Everyone beside her took a huge gulp of air. Nobody, and they mean nobody, stops Rukia from doing what she wants without getting beaten to pulp. Renji cautiously patted her on her back. Without warning, Rukia did a judo throw and threw Renji into the furthest corner of the room. Toushiro and Ichigo immediately turned their head to the side, pretending to not notice what she just did...

Oh... they were in deep shit.

To be continued

I have no plot. Sorry. I have no idea what I'm writing. Sorry. I'm feeling sick today and my head isn't really clear. Sorry. This chapter is boring. Sorry.

I'm sorry for everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written or shown in this chapter.

Shinigami's case 

_hello_ : Zanpaktou

_Hello_: themselves

Ichigo's case

_hello_ : Zangetsu

_Hello_: Ichigo

_**Hello**_: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Chapter 8

Why were they in deep shit? Well, Rukia was angry. When she's angry, anyone smart would remember to stay clear of her. Anyone who was dumb enough to step into her 10 metre barrier zone, would usually end getting thrown 50 metres away from her. Toushiro was mad too. Anyone beside him could not help but shiver and chatter from the freezing cold reaitsu he emitted. And lastly, Harry was so fuming mad that he snapped at anyone near him. In all, everyone stayed a good sixty metres away from the furious trio. Poor Ichigo, Renji, Ron and Hermione who was forced to be with them.

By the time school ended, Renji had two black eyes and one bump forming from his forehead which was obviously caused by Rukia. Ichigo had managed to escape from Rukia's wrath but he was stuck in between Toushiro and Harry. He had frostbite and his lips was certainly blue in colour. Not only that, he had listened to Harry bicker with his two wizard friends for so long that he was already mentally exhausted. And then the evil Madam Promfey had to dragged them by the ear all the way to the hospital wing.

Renji and Ichigo groaned in pain when fingers prodded their bodies. Renji hissed in pain when Madam Promfey dumped a bag of ice over his face. Ichigo was dragged out of his bed. The head nurse had stripped him to the skin and ungracefully pushed him into a bathtub filled with hot water. All the time, the two muttered strings of curses to the trio.

When Madam Promfey thought that they needed some rest, she reluctantly grabbed the bag of ice from Renji's face. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his blood rushing to his brains again. The head nurse dragged Ichigo who was in a daze out of the bathtub, dried him with a piece of towel, dressed him and tugged him into bed. Ichigo and Renji had managed to muster enough strength to cry out, "Curse you, freaking idiots!"

_In the Gryffindor common room_

Toushiro, Rukia and Harry let out a loud sneeze. They glanced around the room. Was someone talking about them behind their back?

Ron patted Harry on his back. Luckily, the three had managed to cool down or else Rukia would do a judo throw, Toushiro would make ice sculptures from them and Harry would shout at them. Now, they were sitting infront of the fireplace staring at the carpet, feeling guilty. Ron and Hermione let out a loud sigh of relief that they were not in Ichigo's or Renji's place.

Harry had broke the silence when he muttered, "I shouldn't have fought with you."

Rukia nodded her head as she rubbed fake tears from her violet eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't be that rough to Renji."

Toushiro did not say anything but he was thinking that maybe he should control both his temper and Reaitsu better from now on.

Hermione placed her hand ontop of Rukia's lap. "It can't be help. What's done is done. Maybe we can apologise to them tomorrow when we're free."

_Back in the Hospital wing_

Ichigo and Renji was sleeping on their beds. There was noone in the room except for the two of them.

Suddenly, a whit hand popped out from the wall. Then a hand appeared. Soon, there was a floating white figure in the Hospital Wing. Peeves floated in the air staring down at the sleeping two. Another 4 white, floating figures appeared beside him.

"That's them?" Nick asked.

Peeves nodded his head and grinned. "You can smell it too, can you? Its stronger for the orange one."

The Bloody Baron grunted in response. "Its been a very long time since I smelt such a strong aroma. The aroma of death. How interesting this two are."

Fat Friar and the Grey Lady smiled as they sniffed the air around them. What a soothing aroma.

"Are you convinced now?" Peeves asked.

The other 4 nodded as they bowed down respectfully. "We are honoured to help you, Gods of Death." They said in unison, "We will help you in any way possible." And with that, they stood back up, turned and left.

_The next day_

When Renji and Ichigoi woke up, Madam Promfey had did a last minute check up before reluctantly letting them leave. Despite the treatments the head nurse had gave them the day before, Renji's bruises was still there. Ichigo was still shivering like mad and his brains was still in a daze and had to be led around without hitting at things by Renji. However, strangely, they felt somehow happy. Did something good happen that night? The two scoffed at the thought. All they remembered was getting tortured both physically and mentally by the trio. They crossed their fingers in hope that the three had calmed down by then.

They met up with the group after history of magic and met them in the courtyard. Thankfully, the three had calmed down. However that calmness immediately disappeared when Malfoy appeared and decided to taunt them. And Neville was most certainly _intelligent _enough to not know that they were simply trying to piss them off and cleverly went there to punch Malfoy. Well, he was going to before Toushiro felt enough was enough. He had enough of people calling him a shortie, people calling by his first name when they were suppose to call him "Hitsugaya taichou." He thought for awhile about the reason why he was getting mad so easily when he gave up and infront of Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's eyes did a kido spell. "Bakudo number one, Sai!" he muttered. And Malfoy's and his cronies arms was once again stuck behind their back, butts in the air.

Malfoy's eyes widened in embarrasment. "You!" He cried as he struggled with the kido spell.

"What? I did not do anything." Toushiro said as he gave a danderous smile which immediately caused Malfoy to shut up. Which was a good thing as Toushiro's hand was itching to do a Hado number 31, Shakkhou and burnt him to crisp. Unfortunatedly, Madam Promfey had walked past and had immediately dragged the paralysed group to her hospital Wing.

Neville stood there, shocked. Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at Toushiro. The others just pretended to not see anything. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"What was what?" Toushiro said.

"That... What did you called it? Bakudo something." Hermione said.

Harry frowned as his memory triggered. That paralyzing thingy. He had seen it before. Where was it? _At the edge of the forest during Professor Grubbly-Plank's lesson, _said the voice at the back of his head. Right. So who done it? Toushiro? Renji? Rukia? Or... Was it Ichigo? His memory flashed back to the time in the forest.

_As they walked back to the castle, Harry turned to Ichigo. "Hey, thanks there."_

_Ichigo frowned, keeping a confused face. "For what?" he asked._

_Harry shrugged. "For you know... What just happened to Draco. I have no idea what you did but I got a feeling as if you're the one who did it." Harry explained, "It's good to know you're keeping your side of the deal."_

_Ichigo grinned. "No problem... A promise is a promise. Once I made a promise, I don't plan on breaking it." Harry's sour mood brightened up. He was pretty mad about Professor Grubbly-Plank becoming their teacher instead of hagrid._

_"Don't worry. I don't plan on breaking it too."_

"It's called Kido." Toushiro explained, "Its one of the lesson we have in our old school. Kido, they called it."

"Its like magic then?" Hermione asked.

"Somehow... Just without wands." Toushiro replied.

"So all of you can do it? Ichigo too?" Harry asked.

Toushiro hesitantly nodded his head. Damn he lost his bet.

_In Soul Society_

Rangiku was doing a funny dance as she cheered. "Taichou lost. He lost. He lost. I won. WooHoo!"

There was a whole group of people sitting in front of a wide screen T.V. They had set up a satellite just one day ago when Toushiro made a bet with Rangiku that they were not be found out so easily. And she won, he lost. She continued to cheer about her prize which was one month filled with sake and naps. She gave a thumbs up to Nemu and Yachiru who had most sneakily, opened a Senkaimon to Hogwarts and forced Toushiro to eat a "Angry Pill" when he was asleep before slipping back to Soul Society.

Kira sweat-dropped at her. "Matsumoto san. Why did you made that bet when you're doing so all the time?"

Rangiku suddenly stopped her dance. "Really? I must be muddling up things. Too little sake then!" And she turned to skip away to the nearest convenient stores to buy more sake leaving people sweat-dropping at her.

_Back in Hogwarts_

"Thats so cool!" Ron exclaimed. Renji ran to his back and used his hand to cover his mouth.

"Yeah. You should teach us that during the DADA lesson." Hermione said, reffering to the new illegal club she set up.

Rukia stepped out and shook her head. "Sorry, we cannot. By just doing so, we are already breaking the rules of wizardry schools in Japan. They do not allow us to use our local magic in foreign countries you see. I they realise that we're teaching it or even using it, we will be in big trouble."

Harry frowned. Did she really think that getting out of trouble is more important then Voldemort.

Ichigo noticed his frown and decided to speak up. "Besides even if we taught you, you would not be able to do it. Try saying 'Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number 31, Shakkhou!'" he said.

Hesitantly, Hermione muttered the incantation but nothing happened.

"See? That proves the point. If you want us to teach you, we still cannot no matter how hard we try. Because this Kido spells does not run on Magic but on spiritual energy. And currently yours is 0" Ichigo said.

Hermione stared at her palm in defeat. And here she thought that their winning pecentage against Voldemort was higher.

Rukia patted her arm. "Do not fret. We're here. We'll get stronger along with you. If we are on the losing side, we'll help you to win. Because no matter what, we'll always be on your side."

Hermione cracked up a smile. Oh can't she wait till the first day of secret DADA lessons.

To be continued

I'm feeling better.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is written or shown in this chapter.

Shinigami's case 

_hello_ : Zanpaktou

_Hello_: themselves

Ichigo's case

_hello_ : Zangetsu

_Hello_: Ichigo

_**Hello**_: Hollow Ichigo

Well, right now, apparently this fanfic is before the kidnap of Inoue Orihime and the winter war. But Kurosaki Ichigo is the new captain of the 14th unit ( unlike the other units they go to the human world more frequently and once they takes up a mission they will travel around like a human to take care of hollows while the other units go straight back to soul society after their mission. They do return to Soul Society but quite seldom. They do not have rules from Soul society mostly because the rules in Soul Society can only be applied on Shinigamis but as the 14th unit consists of humans too. New rules will only be made once a new central 46 is made. The 14th unit is an independent unit and only relies on itself for sources unless necessary. Because of that the 14th unit is not directly under Yamamoto Genryuusai or the Central 46. They have their own research unit run by Urahara Kisuke and its own medical unit run by Inoue Orihime.) Kuchiki Rukia has became 14th unit's vice-captain. While Abarai Renji will remain as the vice-captain of the 6th unit.

Kurosaki Ichigo had successfully taken control of his Hollow with the help of the Visoreds.

Chapter 9

It was midnight. Gryffindor's common room was quiet except for a few shuffling of blankets and snoring here and there. Everyone was asleep except for Renji, Rukia, Toushiro and Ichigo huddled in a corner of the room, close to the fireplace. They spoke in hush whispers and they seem to be staring intently at a cellphone.

To anyone who had seen them would thought it to be odd. After all, technologies don't work here. "The reception would be really bad or something", someone said. And, why would someone spent a midnight staring at a cellphone? It was not as if it was really interesting.

"I never seen this before." Rukia said as she pointed to the red dots shown on the phone screen, "There's way too many hollows!"

"More importantly, hollows should not even have appeared in Hogwarts territories!" Renji said.

"Unless..." Toushiro said, "Unless they have someone powerful enough to destroy the barrier around this place. And someone smart enough to lead them and to form a plan to break here."

They were thinking of one person. Aizen. The four frowned and gripped on their clothes, trying to control their anger. Toushiro was the first to calm down. He tooka huge breath and stood up. "Hurry up, we got no time to dilly dally here. Lets just hope Urahara is already positioned at the grounds for the ambush." he said. Renji and Rukia nodded his head and Ichigo grudgingly stood up.

They shunpoed out the window and landed safely on a tree. Urahara was already there. He was standing on a tree branch with that stupid fan of his, grinning away. Rukia was so tempted to pry the fan from his clutch and smack him on the head with it but she controlled it.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek that startled the Shinigamis. They popped in a gikongan into their mouth. (*Yes, Ichigo too. He probably thought that defying Rukia was not really the best idea in a middle of a battle) They then unsheathed their zanpaktous. In a few seconds, a whole row of hollows could be seen making their way to the castle.

They leapt from the tree and into the air, swinging their zanpaktous to destroy the unfortunate hollows.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia cried as she made four punctures in the ground. And there was a powerful pure-white wave of ice that encased the hollows in a block of ice before shattering to tiny little pieces.

"Sōten ni zase, Hyouinmaru!" Toushiro said as a huge dragon appeared and it flew towards the hollows and instantly froze them.

Renji smirked at the upcoming hollows and simply decided to do Kido even when he had his zanpaktou right beside him. "Hadou number 31, Shakkhou!" he exclaimed and promptly exploded.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at Renji who was charred black. "IDIOT!" they cried in unison.

There was obviously something weird. Urahara knew that this attack was most likely planned by Aizen and Voldemort. And he knew Aizen long enough to know that there was more to this ambush than it meets the eye. Aizen was planning something more. Way more than this ambush. But what was it exactly. He ran all the details that he gathered in his mind.

There was a spike of reiatsu. Urahara's eyes immediately widened. How could he miss it? He turned to Ichigo and shouted,"Kurosaki san. Its Harry! He's in danger!"

Immediately, Ichigo stopped swinging his blade around and turned to shunpo back to the castle with Rukia. He crashed through the window and saw Umbridge standing at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry was still sleeping. Rukia frowned. Despite all the noise they made, how can they still be asleep. Umbridge grinned maniacally at them. Ichigo mentally slapped himself. Why haven't he thought about it earlier? After all, Umbridge is from the Ministry of Magic. And the Ministry of Magic is controlled by Aizen's Zanpaktou. Of course Aizen would send Umbridge to kill or capture Harry since Harry is an important person to Voldemort. He cast a worried glance at the sleeping figures. Were they under a spell?

His gaze returned back to Umbridge who simply widened her smile. Ichigo and Rukia could not help but shudder at her creepy presence. Smiling toads was not a common sight. Suddenly, a white liquid spurted from her mouth as she let out a loud shriek. "Hollowfication!" Rukia said as both she and Ichigo jumped to pull all the sleeping boys away from her.

"What the hell?" Ichigo exclaimed as Umbridge body was encased with a tough white armor, "Isn't this kind of impossible? I mean she's not a Shinigami or even died, right?"

Rukia held her sword infront of her. "That, we do not know. But I do not think she is a Shinigami as all Shinigami's records is all in Soul Society and her name was not seen even once. Maybe she really did died or something."

Umbridge growled at the lack of attention she got and let out another high shriek that destroyed anything that was under 20 metres around her. Ichigo and Rukia jumped up high in the air and landed at the tower. Rukia finally concluded that the whole school was under a spell. Oh boy, would she "enjoy" the time she has to erase everyone's memory. Her thoughts flickered back to Umbridge as she too landed on the opposite tower. Ichigo and Rukia placed the sleeping boys gently on the ground as they once again leapt at Umbridge, swords at ready.

When Umbridge evaded all of their attacks, the two finally got serious.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia said as she made a slashing motion at Umbridge. A large ice circle formed around Umbridge and froze her legs, disabling her to move. The circle of ice turned to an extending pillar of light and froze Umbridge in it. The pillar of ice was suppose to shatter however, there was a creak and Umbridge escaped from the ice pillar.

Ichigo dashed to Umridge. "Getsuga Tenshou," he said. The attack caught Umridge in her chest and tore away the armor. But she did high-speed regeneration and healed her wounds instantly. The two growled in frustration.

Rukia then chanted a series of Hado at her. When she finally stopped, Umbridge was still right as rain.

Ichigo leapt at Umbridge and clinged onto her arm. Ichigo concentrated his reiatsu at his palm and cried, "Hado number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" Electric current then flowed through Ichigo's palm and to Umbridge's slimy armor. (*Frogs skin is moist. Electric works effectively against it.)

Umbridge gave a shriek in pain. At the same time, Rukia plunged her sword into her shoulder blade. "San no mai, Shirafune!" she said and ice from her sword once again, encased Umridge's body all over again.

Ichigo quickly swung his sword up and slashed the ice figure. There was a creak and the ice shattered to pieces along with the slimy armor leaving Umbridge in her real body. She gave a gasp and fell down face first. Ichigo reluctantly grabbed her arm to stop her from plummeting down 10 stories. He slowly lowered himself to the ground. When he reached 2 stories from the ground, he promptly let her arm go and grinned as Umbridge landed on the ground with a loud creak and thud. Ichigo was sure that the would not be surprised if he finds Umbridge in the Hospital Wing the next day.

He landed on the ground, making sure to land on her body before stepping onto soil. Rukia, Renji, Toushiro and Urahara landed beside him. Renji grinned at her. Rukia caught the smile and smacked him on the head. "No." she said and Renji reluctantly dropped his sword on the ground.

Rukia smacked him on the head again. "You Idiot! What did i say about knowing your limits at Kido! You know you can't do it so stop doing it! If you really want recite the incantation. And besides why do you want to use it when you have your Zanpaktou right beside you!" she cried.

"Sorry." mumbled Renji.

The 5 then took out their own Kikanshinki and set to replace every Gryffindor's memory. They did not bother to replace the others as there was too many and they doubt that Umbridge would go through all the trouble to make herself seen to every single person in the school. Besides, they would still use the Kikanshinki to replace the memory of anyone who seem to know some information at the incident that night.

And that leaves another problem. Since tonight the 5 shinigamis had used up most of their reiatsu to fighting, they had forgotten to let up a barrier to prevent humans or in this case wizards from getting influenced by the high amount of reiatsu. There would be a high probability that the wizards which is involved would turn to humans with special powers like Chad or Orihime. But even that was not certain to be true. The only thing they could do is to wait till Harry or the others shows sigh of enough spiritual energy. Then they would train them. Train them to fight in the war with Aizen like they would fight in the wizard's war with Voldemort.

To be continued

Sorry but I don't think I want Harry or someone else to be a Shinigami. Spiritual energy and magic is kinda different. And I don't think Seireitei wants anymore of substitutes shinigamis. But yes, they would be kinda like Chad and Orihime.

So, would someone suggests ideas for their powers? The more the answers the faster I write, the better.


	10. Questions 1

Hi... I know I'm wasting your time but... I need you to vote for each one's special power. Well I can't go through EVERY single one of them But only the major ones.

Harry:

Ability to control all ELEMENTS

Ability to control ICE only (Like Hitsugaya?)

Telekinesis and to find people in a fast way

Had a Guardian Spirit (?)

Hermione:

Healing powers (Like Inoue?)

Read minds

See into the future

Ron:

Super Speed (Karakuriser LOL)

Ability to control fire

Super Strength (Like Chad?)

**OTHERS?**


	11. Chapter 10

Well, I've been wondering... Why not write two parts of the story? For people who do not want Harry to have powers but more like spiritual awareness and for people who REALLY want them to have powers like Chad. So should I make a new story as a sequel or fit every thing inside? Your choice but making a new would be less confusing but like I'm trying to say, its your choice. But for the mean time I shall start writing this chapter about Harry WITHOUT his powers. After you voted between the two choices, I shall separate it. (If the vote say yes. If no then I'll try to stuff everything under one Story.)

So... For people that feel like killing me... I'm SO SO SORRY! I know I seem to be making my life hard for people. But I am those type of do first think later type of person. And is apparently REALLY LAZY so I did not... I repeat DID NOT do any planning for this story. I just go with the flow. Like the time I wrote a woman's leg stuck in a toilet for PSLE (Which is a really important examination. It kinda says which secondary school I am able to go to.) And managed to get a LOW A.

You know that you can to tally ignore the paragraph at the top right? Well, I hope so. So back to the important point. I am really sorry for those who feel like killing me now. But I really have to seperate this story to have another so called "SEQUEL". Well, since I just graduated into secondary school, and there's way too many projects, I'll take a longer time to write. Luckily the June Holidays just started. So I'll still write often.

For people who prefers to read Harry and friends with NO powers, go to the story (which is still under Harry Potter and Bleach crossovers, btw) called "What is life if you already met death?"

For people who WANTS to read Harry Potter and friends to have powers (Which I still haven't decided. Its a difficult choice.) go to the Story called " In a Dilemma." (Though I have no idea whats the Dilemma but I'll thing of it later.)

I have already uploaded one chapter for "What is life if you already met death?


End file.
